Falling For You
by ladyasile
Summary: Yaoi. HxK. Can a once thought hopeless flame be rekindled?


**Falling For You**

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I hope I own the plot.

Warnings: BL, AU, probably OOC, and BAD writing.

* * *

The knocking on the door hadn't gone away, nor did the phone calls cease. Groaning, he got up from the floor and went to answer the door. As he took in a deep breath, he opened the door, revealing his rather frustrated-looking friend. "Good morning to you, Yusuke," he muttered, leaving the door open for his friend to enter.

Stepping inside, his friend shook his head. "What took you so long, Kurama? It's freezing outside, you know!" Yusuke closed the door and proceeded with taking off his shoes before following Kurama to the living room.

The phone hadn't stopped ringing. Kurama glanced over at Yusuke's hands, but didn't notice a mobile. As he walked over to the phone, he made a quick list of everyone who be might calling him that late at night. As he read the list in his mind, he frowned. "It can't be…" he whispered, so Yusuke could not hear. When his eyes landed on the caller I.D. he sighed.

Yusuke had sensed his reaction for he came over to his side. "Do you want me to pick up? I could say that you're not home," he offered. It was a kind offer, one that he could use. However, he knew better.

"The phone will stop ringing eventually. I don't want to answer it, nor do I want to talk about," he said, giving his friend a sharp look. Yusuke shrugged before taking a seat on the sofa. "Despite what you may be thinking, I don't need to talk about _it_." He stressed the last word, the cover name for what he was certain Yusuke was there for.

Tossing his head back and sinking further into the sofa, Yusuke said, "Whatever. It's your problem, not mine, but if you do want to talk about _it_… I'm here for you." Yusuke glanced at him for a moment. "Just because I've never had your type of relationships, doesn't mean that I don't understand. You're forgetting that I've dumped six times by the same girl!" A grin sprung up on his face.

"You say that as if it's something to be proud of," Kurama said, frowning. "I'm not sure I see that as being a good thing, Yusuke. Care to elaborate?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The phone that had kept on ringing became silent.

Yusuke sighed. "About time," he muttered in a low voice. After a minute of quietness, Yusuke chuckled. "I know the answer," he told him, eyes bright. "Kurama, I've been dumped six times… _By the same girl_! It's a good thing because even though I've screwed up, her heart isn't closed to me. She knows that I'm not perfect, and that lets her know that no matter who else I might meet, there will be no one like her to help me. I need her, and she knows that."

Upon hearing his friend's words, Kurama turned to face him. "Yusuke, that sounded romantic. Where did you get that from?" he asked, with what he thought must be a shocked expression on his face.

Frowning, Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know," he answered, thinking about it. He then got off from the couch and began to search Kurama's living room. "Damn it, Kurama, where do you keep your pens at? That's like the best romantic thing I've ever said, and I wasted it on you! I can't remember what I said, can you?" he asked, shaking Kurama by the shoulders.

Pushing his friend away, Kurama answered, "Part of it, yes. I'll write down for you, if it means that much." The look of gratitude on his friend's face told him that it did. As he got out a pen from his pocket and wrote what Yusuke had said on a piece of paper he had been handed, he wondered about what he had been told. It made sense, but it didn't help. "Here." Kurama handed the piece of paper over to Yusuke. Before his friend opened his mouth to ask, he answered, "I'm certain I got everything you wrote. And I'm sure Keiko would love hear that from you, since it's apparent she hasn't heard it yet."

"She will now," said Yusuke, grinning as if he had won the world's greatest treasure. The phone began to ring again. "Damn it. Kurama, you should unplug the phone if you won't pick it up. Or at least pick up and hang up," he suggested as he covered his ears.

Rolling his eye, Kurama walked over to the telephone. Seeing the number, he took Yusuke's advice and picked up the phone. Before the voice on the other end could speak, he hung up. Noticing the look in Yusuke's brown eyes, he sighed. "The telephone's been ringing since last night. It's always the same number. I tried disconnecting it, but I couldn't leave it like that. There could be an emergency…" His lame excuse didn't fool his friend.

"You sure? Maybe you just want to answer, but won't." Unlike before, Yusuke's tone had become harsh. It wasn't from the phone's ringing, he knew. "Anyway, it's your problem. And I did come by to ask you to come with me to buy something." His voice had now become a bit shaky, which was unusual for him.

Getting up from the floor, where he had been, he looked at Yusuke. It took a mere moment to come to a conclusion, that he was not even certain of. It made better sense than the rest he had thought of, though. "By any chance would it be picking out an engagement ring? Are you thinking of proposing to Keiko then?" After noticing the meek look on his friend's face, Kurama smiled. "About time, Yusuke. Kuwabara and I had been wondering about when this day would come." Not wanting to humiliate his friend, he continued, "I'm delighted to be a part of it. Of course, I'll go with you, Yusuke."

Creasing up his face, Yusuke muttered, "Let's just go."

The ring had been picked. It was something elegant yet simple. In other words, it was something they knew Keiko would love. By the time they had finished picking the ring and settling the order for the ring, he and Yusuke were beyond hungry.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked before taking a sip of his drink. Looking up at him, Kurama nodded. "I believe that you should've been married first. You and _he_ made a great couple."

Rather than sitting down and listening, Kurama stood up. "Yusuke, don't."

Yusuke shook his head. "It's the truth. Why did you two break up? And why the hell won't you answer his calls?"

Turning to face him, Kurama said, "It isn't any of your business." When it looked like Yusuke was going to keep asking, he dropped his drink and slapped him. There was shock on Yusuke's face, but not rage. At the moment he wasn't sure if there were any spectators. Although, all he noticed was the emerging red mark on his friend's face. "Yusuke… I'm sorry," he whispered, unable to look at his friend.

His hand still burned with the sensation he had gotten when he made contact. The sensation traveled up his arm, like poison, harming every blood cell in his arm. Without realizing it at first, Yusuke's own hand held his. The contact warmed him.

Pulling him into a loose embrace, Yusuke said, "Don't worry about it. You're right, it's not my business. I just want you to know that I care. And I'm worried about you, Kurama. It isn't like you to be like this… So unforgiving. I don't know what he did to you, but I'm hoping it wasn't so bad that you can't move on from it." They separated from their embrace. "I'll say you later, okay?"

"Perhaps," he whispered as he saw Yusuke walk away.


End file.
